The Sky's lost Storm
by Devil'sAngel'sDeath
Summary: The Storm has left the Sky forever, but not long after the battle with Byakuran, in an alternate university the next Noah of Wrath candidate appeared, right after the current Noah of Wrath died. So... Who's the he? Gokudera x Tsuna, a hint of Yullen. YAOI warning! Rated T for someone's language.
1. A new Wave of Wrath

Man time line: After Kanda kills the Noah of Wrath, Skin

**The Sky and the Storm****  
**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Once upon a time, the Sky met the Storm and they became best friends. But the Storm know that his life won't last forever like the Sky. The cruel fate let him to be with the Sky for a while and then forced him to go away from the Sky. Leaving behind the broken-heart Sky. **

**"The Storm won't come back and never come back"**

**The Sky muttered to himself and disappeared. The Mist, the Sun, the Rain, the Cloud and the Lightning, were his family, noticed his disappearance, went looking for their fragile Sky**

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

Red stained my hand. The crimson liquid are dropping one by one on the black ground. A dead body is laying in front of me. I can hear many voices are calling out my name. I stared at my hand, painted with blood.

"BOSS!"

"TSUNA!"

"Tsuna-nii"

"Sawada!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

After a minute, they all looking at me with horror

"I... I killed him" I murmured, my body is trembling uncontrollable

"Tsuna... Don't worry, you killed him just to protect us... Beside he killed _him_..." the boy with raven hair said the last part silently, so that only I heard that, while gazing over the dead man next to me. His name is Yamamoto Takeshi

"Dame, this is a war between Mafia. Death can not avoided" this time a tall man with black spiky hair and a chameleon is sitting on his hat. He's the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn.

"Tsuna-kun, are you trembling? It's ok, w-we know *sniff* a-and we'll forgive you *sniff*... After all you have your r-r-revenge *sob*" the girl with orange hair comforted me as she's holding back her tears

Comfort after comfort, I'm standing here, while the other are take care of the limps over there. I hugged myself, falling on on the ground

_Am I really trembling? From fear? Or maybe just relief? Or a mix of emotions? Angry and sadness? _

_Or even __**WRATH**__?_

* * *

*nervous laugh* Erm, this is just the Prologue, so it's really short. Chapter 1 will be longer.

Sorry for my English


	2. The Forth Exorcists Program

Hello there I'm back~ Thanks to everyone, I have the will to continue this. Thank you.

IM BAD AT ENGLISH-DESU~

* * *

**The Sky's Lost Storm**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**'What is Life and what's the purpose of it? You know, Life is like a game with different routine to God**_

* * *

"Sweet Tooth..."the exorcists were surprised when they saw the Noah's are crying

"Eh? I thought the Noah's are emotionless" the eye-patched boy said

"Yeah, I don't even know that we actually can cry... So Sweet Tooth is dead..." The Noah of Pleasure murmured while letting the tears rolling down his cheeks "I suddenly want to finish them off, Rhode~"

"Yep, Tyki-pon, he is the one who caused all of this and he is going to pay his dept. Blood by blood. Muahahaha!" The spiky haired girl laughed maniacal as she dashed to the injured albino boy and used her candle to attack him.

Unfortunately, the boy can't react to this suddenness of the mad girl and the candle went through his lovely heart. The boy cried in pain and fall on his knees, the red head and the short haired girl hurried to his side, while glared hatefully at the said 'Rhode'

"Hahahaha! I'm not done, Exorcists!" Rhode said as she ready for the next attack, but a voice interrupted her

**"Rhode-chan~ Enough~ We have to protect the Ark, remember?~"**

"The Earl? Hm, seems we'll meet another time~ And I'm afraid I'm not able to see my shounen forever~" Tyki said playfully before vanishing in the air with Rhode

* * *

"ALLEN! Don't leave us!" Lenalee cried out her best friend's name, while Miranda using her Innocent to bring the time back, but it's not successfully like expected.

"Walker!" A man with ponytail fair hair with 2 dots on his head yelled as he approached the albino. His name is Link

"M-Moyashi?" Then standing, dumbfounded, a long black-haired samurai with injures and teared clothes. His is Kanda,

"Allen/Allen-dono!" A minute later, a group of finders and scientists appeared

When they all gathered next to the boy's body. Miranda sobbed and cried loud, while chanted again and again 6 words. 'I-I'm sorry... I can't made it...'

After a while of examining the dead body, Link stood up and said out clearly between the cries of sadness.

"Allen Walker. An exorcist with a dark fate, a cursed child, died in honor in the fight with the Noahs. He sacrificed his life to fight the Akumas and bring the peace everywhere he goes. Now he's lying on the black ground. Allen Walker is... is s-sleeping...forever..."

Even a dummy can say that he is holding back his tears, sobbing silently and walked away. After all Allen is the one who changed his ice heart

The boy's obsequies was awfully quiet with a thick silence of sadness. The Black Order now isn't as noisy as before. Allen's death made a big effect to everyone. Lavi now is burying himself in the library and duties. Lenalee is going out for more missions than before. Hell yeah! Even the merciless Kanda Yuu missed him, he missed his nickname, he missed those good-for-nothing arguments, he missed those warm innocent smile with those lips. Dammit, he missed his _lover. _Even though he didn't show anyone but everyone know it. Komui has the biggest change. He puts more effort and more focus to his work. he don't want his little sister to have a broken heart anymore.

* * *

Time just passing like a gentle wind, yet tough. Komui was callen to the Leverrier office for some discussion.

"WHAT? The Forth Exorcist Program? I reject!" Komui shouted loudly

"Hm, I know that you would reject this plan, but we can't lose any more Exorcists. Especially when the Noah family are reuniting. We have to do this or else the Noah will take the situation." The superior said calmly as he took a sip of tea

"So... Who's the experiment this time?" Komui said while clenching his hands tightly "Let me guess, Allen?"

"Exactly, but the chance is lower than 10%, I worry about this" Leverrier said serious

"That's too low! It would be a big risk!"

"I know. But we don't have any other choice!" he slammed his fist to the table make the Komui jumped, luckily, he calmed down and continued "I'll tell you short. The Vatican has made a machine, which you put a dead body in a room and the machine will automatically find another human has the same apperience, but it didn't have to be exactly alike, but main things are hair colour and power, they have died at the same time like the body in the room, alive or dead. However this chance is only 0,000000000000000000001% and only one body have the chance to reborn" ( haha, hope you all can understand, I'm not really good with explanation)

"R-Reborn? it wouldn't be an Aku-" Komui shuttered but was interrupted by a certain superior

"It wouldn't. And it will begin tomorrow, please keep it a secret. But if you tell anyone, except Bookman" he glared at Komui "You know what will happen with your little sister"

Komui frozed and gulped "I swear I won't tell any soul, except Bookman"

_Heh, tomorrow?... 10% of succession... What if... What if that person isn't Allen?_

Komui thought deeply before left the room, a trail of blood were behind him, rolling from his hands

* * *

Hehe, hope you enjoy it, I'm pretty lazy and busy to write this, but for the sake of my readers I have to continue this!

Hope you a nice day!~

Weeeeeeell, it's raining now, but to me it's indeed a nice day =w=


End file.
